


Space Rescue at Disney World

by starandrea



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starandrea/pseuds/starandrea
Summary: Former Power Rangers are hard to contact, even when you're Lightspeed Rescue.  Fortunately, they're not that hard to find.  Kelsey and Nancy accidentally on purpose visit Disney World while the Astro Rangers are vacationing there.





	

“What are you going to do now?” Andros asked.

“You have to say what I’ve done first!” Ashley said with a laugh. “Say, ‘Ashley Tyuseabe, you’ve just gotten married! What are you going to do now?’”

Andros looked at her over the little device that was supposedly recording everything she said. “Why?” he wanted to know.

“Because that’s how it goes,” she told him. “That’s the script; it’s how the Disney commercial works. Someone accomplishes something great, and the only way they could top it is by going to Disney World.”

Android raised his eyebrows at her. “You think going to Disney World is better than getting married?”

“No!” she exclaimed, laughing again as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her wedding dress in her chair on the Bridge. She couldn't stop laughing today. “That's the point of the advertising, to make Disney sound better by associating it with things that are just, unbelievably amazing!”

Andros made an “if you say so” face, shaking his head as he looked down at the camera again. “I don't understand your Earth advertising at all.”

“Oh, hey, that's not true,” Zhane said, clapping him on the shoulder. “We all know it’s not just Earth. You don't understand any advertising.”

“Thanks,” Andros said dryly, while Ashley giggled.

“Here, let me do it.” Zhane said, plucking the device out of Andros’ hand. He turned it on Ashley and asked, “Ready?”

She put her elbows on the scanning console and leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. She beamed at him and he grinned back. “Ashley Tyuseabe, you’ve just had the wedding of a lifetime! What are you going to do next?”

She threw her arms out to the sides and exclaimed, “I’m going to Disney World!”

“What, alone?” Zhane demanded, and she laughed.

“I’m going too,” Kerone said, putting an arm around Ashley’s shoulders and leaning forward to press her cheek against Ashley’s.

“That’s right you are!” Ashley wrapped both arms around Kerone and hugged her, still smiling at Zhane. “Because I have the best wife on any planet!”

***

“So, not that I’m complaining,” Nancy said. “A vacation in Florida with you? What could be better?”

“A vacation in Florida with me and Dorsey,” Kelsey said with a laugh.

“I know!” Nancy exclaimed. “Why doesn’t Disney World allow dogs? There’s plenty of room for him to stretch his legs without getting in anyone’s way.”

“And he’d definitely like some of the rides,” Kelsey said. “Anytime he gets to sit in your lap he’s happy!”

“Or in your arms,” Nancy added. “You’ve taken him on way wilder rides than these!”

“Not on purpose!” Kelsey protested with a laugh. “He’s a good sport about it, though. And I just know he’s being pampered constantly while you’re away.”

“Right, so the vacation,” Nancy said. “Which I’m one hundred percent in favor of, but here’s the thing. You’re Power Rangers. Don’t you have some way of getting in touch with other Power Rangers?”

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you,” Kelsey agreed. “But most of the Earth Rangers kept their identities a secret, and if NASADA knows who the Space Rangers are, they aren’t telling.”

“But they must know,” Nancy protested. “Unless they’re letting anonymous aliens come and go from the planet whenever they want?”

“They definitely know,” Kelsey agreed. “I mean, Dr. Fairweather figured it out just by triangulating their individual Power signatures and some CCTV cameras. But it turns out their only official forwarding address is NASADA, and NASADA won’t give that out either.”

“Hey, don’t look at me,” Nancy said with a laugh. “I just fly the shuttles. I never expected covert intergalactic operations!”

“Look,” Kelsey said, suddenly lowering her voice. “I think that’s them. Do you think that’s them?”

“Umm.” Nancy stepped closer so she could look while resting her head on Kelsey’s shoulder. “Two twenty-something women wearing solid colors and matching pagers? Yeah, they definitely have the Ranger look.”

“The Ranger look?” Kelsey repeated with a laugh. “What’s the Ranger look?”

“I just described it,” Nancy told her, moving back and taking Kelsey’s hand. “They’re headed for Mission: Space! Let’s get in line with them.”

“Yeah, that won’t be creepy at all,” Kelsey said. “Hi, you don’t know us but we’re stalking you because the only people who know who you are won’t relay a message! Can’t imagine why they’re protecting your identity! Also, could we get your autographs?”

“Well, how did you plan to introduce yourself?” Nancy wanted to know. “You weren’t just going to follow them around all day until you cornered them alone, were you?”

“No!” Kelsey protested. “Of course not! I mean, probably. Not. What if they don’t want to talk to us?”

“It’s nine o’clock on a weekday morning,” Nancy said firmly. “The line is short; they won’t have to put up with us long. Let’s go.”

They ended up having to run, which wasn’t inconspicuous at all, but it kept other people from getting in line between them. They raced past the fork that funneled colored lines in different directions, calling “thank you!” over their shoulders to someone who tried to tell them what the colors were for, and Kelsey asked, “Do you think that was important?” just as they rounded the corner.

“No,” Nancy said. “It’s just about how intense you want the simulator ride to be. I’ve been on this one before.”

“Are we in the really intense line?” Kelsey asked.

“Of course!” Nancy said, and they grinned at each other.

“Really intense is the best line,” said the woman in yellow in front of them.

Kelsey widened her eyes at Nancy and mouthed _oh my gosh_ before she turned around. “Hi!” she exclaimed. “Are you Ashley Hammond? Because I’m a Lightspeed Ranger and I am so excited to meet you!”

The other two women exchanged glances, and Kelsey clapped her hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry!” she said, dropping her hand. “That’s weird, I know. We’re not trying to bother you, but we’re sort of looking for you--”

“Hi,” Nancy interrupted, holding out her hand. “I’m Nancy; this is Kelsey. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Hi,” the woman in purple replied. She took Nancy’s hand and said, “I’m Kerone. I’m a Ranger from another planet.”

“I’m Ashley,” the other woman added. She reached for Kelsey’s hand and laughed when they both shook enthusiastically. “Did you say you’re Power Rangers for Earth?”

“Yes!” Kelsey exclaimed. “I mean, for Mariner Bay; we have kind of a demon problem. But we’re definitely from Earth.”

“Me too!” Ashley said, beaming at them. “I live on KO-35, but I’m from Earth. I’m the alien Ranger on my team! Isn’t that wild?”

“Wait, so you’re still Rangers?” Kelsey blurted out. “We thought the Astro Rangers retired!”

“Oh, we’re not--” Ashley began.

“I’m not an Astro Ranger,” Kerone said.

“Yes you are,” Ashley told her. “You were an honorary Astro Ranger. We’re Kerovan Rangers now,” she added, looking at Kelsey and Nancy. “The Astro Rangers… well, they--they’re mostly retired?”

“But you’re not them?” Kelsey said. “Because we wanted to ask you about your ships. The Astro Rangers, I mean. Well, not only that, but NASADA wouldn’t put us in touch with you and that seems weird since wouldn’t they want to help the GSA?”

“Interagency rivalry,” Nancy said. “They’re fighting for funding and contracts. NASADA gets a lot of public support for helping the Turbo and Astro Rangers, but the GSA colony is a huge drain on resources and flight time.”

“The GSA colony?” Ashley repeated. “You mean Terra Venture?”

“Yeah,” Kelsey said. “Most of it’s being assembled in orbit, but that means a lot of rocket launches to send up supplies and personnel. They’re way behind schedule.”

“And way over budget,” Nancy added. “They keep losing private contractors to the military. The whole thing could be put on hold, or even repurposed, if they can’t find a way to catch up.”

“You want us to help?” Ashley asked. “We can fly supplies. The Megaship can take a lot more cargo than the shuttles, and we do supply runs for KO-35 all the time.”

“Oh, could you?” Kelsey exclaimed. “I mean, yes, we’d love to have your help! Or--the Astro Rangers’ help? Whoever you recommend, really.”

“It sounds like you know the Astro Rangers,” Nancy said. “We don't want to take you away from your planet--well, the planet you're defending. I know how hard it is to get away!”

Ashley and Kerone exchanged glances, and then Kerone turned her smile on them. “Let's just say we know the owners of the Megaship,” she said. “And I think we can convince them to help you.”

“The Megaship is my favorite ship,” a young voice said.

“It’s our favorite too!” Ashley said, smiling at a girl behind Nancy in line. “That’s what this ride is about, right? Finding the Astro Megaship?”

“I think it’s about flying the space shuttle,” the girl said. She looked skeptical, but not intimidated by suddenly having all four of them looking at her. Kids were great.

“To the Astro Megaship,” Nancy whispered in her ear, and Kelsey grinned.

“Then I can’t wait,” Kerone said. “Because I definitely need some practice flying the shuttle.”

“Maybe Nancy could give you some tips,” Kelsey said. “Flying shuttles is her job!”

“No!” Nancy protested with a laugh. “Not super-powered Power Ranger shuttles!”

“The Power Rangers’ shuttle was just an ordinary shuttle at first,” the girl in line behind them informed her.

The line was moving, and Kelsey poked Nancy affectionately when she looked like she was about to launch into a shuttle spec discussion with a 10-year-old kid. “Go,” she said. “We don’t want to miss our shuttle!”

They were shuffled into a briefing room by people in flight suits, lining them up in groups of five, and Nancy pulled her into line behind Ashley and Kerone. “Hey, do you want to be on our shuttle?” Kelsey asked the girl following them.

There wasn’t much choice; the flight suits were clearly going to fill the room. The girl’s group took up the entire next line and spilled over into a third, so she was joining them or she would have to swap with someone else, but she reached out and took Kelsey’s hand like they were shaking and skipped into the last space in line. “I’m Ameira,” she said. “But everyone calls me Amy because they can’t pronounce it.”

“What, Ameera?” Kelsey asked. “Do you like Amy better?”

“No,” she said. “A-me-y-ra. That’s my name.”

“Ameyra,” Kelsey said carefully, and it probably helped that all the screens around them lit up at the same time, drowning out most of what she was saying. “I’m Kelsey, and this is Nancy and Ashley and Kerone.”

“Hi,” Ameira said. “Kelsey’s the name of one of the Lightspeed Power Rangers.”

“Yup,” Kelsey agreed. “That’s me!”

“You’re a Power Ranger?” She looked impressed instead of skeptical, which Kelsey thought was the difference between younger kids and teenagers. “I want to be a Power Ranger when I grow up. My mom says I have to study a lot and eat healthy food.”

“That’s a good idea,” Kelsey said. “But you know what the most important part of being a Ranger is?”

Ameira shook her head no, and Kelsey felt Nancy take her hand again as the video commentary instructed them to proceed to their designated simulator. “Teamwork,” Kelsey said. “Stick up for people who need it, okay? When someone attacks your friends, make sure you have their backs.”

“Okay,” Ameira said. “I will.”

Kelsey held out her hand again as Nancy pulled her after the others, and she felt Ameira grab her fingers. The group in front of them was running, maybe urged on by the flight suits. There were lights on the floor--spotlights, she realized, when she heard Ashley laugh and push Kerone into the light next to her.

“This is us!” Nancy bumped her shoulder to stop her, halting in the middle spotlight and pointing at the one next to her. “Here, you two take the last ones! This is our crew; they’re gonna tell us each what to do.”

“Wait, what?” Kelsey squeezed Ameira’s hand as they looked down to make sure they were standing in the right places. “I thought it was a simulator!”

“It is!” Nancy exclaimed with a laugh. “We’re practicing to be the next team of Rangers to go into space! We have to learn to fly the shuttle and dock with the Megaship. See, they’re telling Ashley what to do now.”

Another video screen in front of them was talking about the mission, or the simulation of a mission, and when Kelsey looked down the line Ashley’s circle of light was brighter than the rest of them. She was the Red Ranger, apparently. She would give the order to launch, and to change course for the Astro Megaship when they found it.

When Ashley’s light went out and Kerone’s light brightened, Kelsey suddenly realized they were receiving individual instructions. “Oh my gosh,” she whispered to Nancy. “Do I need to know what they’re saying? What do I have to do?”

“They’ll tell you,” Nancy whispered. “Don’t worry. Even if you miss it, the buttons light up when you’re supposed to push them.”

“There’s only two things,” Ameira said. “You can remember two things.”

“Right,” Kelsey said, trying not to laugh. “You’re right. I can totally remember two things.”

She should have been able to remember a lot of things, but honestly, she was getting into a space simulator with the former Astro Rangers. She could barely remember her own name. Luckily she had Nancy next to her to make sure she got in the right capsule, and between the five of them they figured out the seats and the restraints.

When the simulator locked and the controls swung forward, she patted Nancy's hand and asked, “Do you do training like this?”

“I wish,” Nancy said, leaning forward to grin at her around the shoulder bars. “Our missions aren't nearly this cool.”

It was a cool mission. Kelsey was the Blue Ranger, which she was totally telling about Chad later, and she got to navigate, which made Nancy super proud. They waited to have their pictures taken afterward, holding colored Astro helmets and standing in front of their stations on a replica Bridge.

She heard Ashley whisper to Kerone, “There’s no step.”

“Probably a trip hazard,” Kerone murmured back.

“Can we buy you lunch or something?” Kelsey blurted out. “Or breakfast, I know it’s kind of early--maybe brunch?”

“Pretty much anything that’s actually made on Earth?” Ashley said with a laugh. “Sounds great right now! Let’s get something we can eat while we’re waiting in line!”

“In line for what?” Kelsey asked, then jumped when Nancy poked her. “I mean, right! That’s a great idea!”

And that was how they ended up spending the day at Disney World with Power Rangers from another planet. They didn’t get a phone number, but Ashley got both of theirs and promised to call by the end of the week. Kelsey and Nancy made a pact to figure out who she should talk to by then.

Even better, though, was the fact that they got five reprints of the photo op after Mission: Space. Having one for each of them was a huge relief. It would have been embarrassing to fight a ten-year-old for the best souvenir of the day.

***

"Just to be clear," Zhane said. "They're fighting demons?"

Ashley was helping Andros pass out food and napkins at their table by the water. "We fight space invaders," she pointed out.

"Space invaders are a real thing!" Zhane protested.

“I thought we were here for a honeymoon,” Andros said, stealing the ketchup just as Ashley went to pick it up. “It hasn't even been a day; how did you get back into Earth politics so quickly?”

“I think it sounds fun,” Zhane told him. He leaned over to the empty table next to them and took the ketchup bottle, opening it before he passed it to Ashley.

“You think anything that takes us offplanet is fun,” Andros said.

Zhane shrugged, smiling when Ashley toasted him with the ketchup bottle. “Let’s face it,” he said. “KO-35 is nice, but it’s not exactly entertainment central.”

Andros looked back and forth between them. “Okay,” he said.

“Andros.” Ashley genuinely didn’t know whether to smile or sigh, so she handed off the ketchup to Kerone and took one of her fries at the same time. “You don’t have to agree just because you think Zhane is bored. You know that, right?”

“Excuse you!” Zhane exclaimed, letting the front two feet of his chair fall back to the ground. “Yes he does!”

“Yeah, I do,” Andros said with a smile. “But _I_ don’t have to agree. We have to agree. Just like we have to agree because Earth is your home, and because Kerone still wants to make up for what she did as Astronema. It’s a team decision.”

Ashley glanced at Kerone, who looked more earnest than embarrassed. “What’s important to one of us is important to all of us,” Kerone told her.

“Okay, okay!” Ashley said, holding up her hands with a laugh. “I’m not arguing against it; I want to help. I just don’t want to force you guys into it, that’s all.”

“Well, that’s a first,” Zhane teased.

“We’re doing it because we want to,” Andros promised. “Or we will be, once we figure out what it is.”

“Sounds like everything we do,” Zhane remarked.

“Right,” Andros said. “Like dinner. Why is all of this fried, again?”

“Because it’s the closest food to the International Gateway,” Kerone replied, “which is the best place to watch the fireworks.”

Zhane grinned at her. “You’ve been coached.”

“She’s a fast learner,” Ashley countered. “Also, we never get fish back home.”

“If someone wasn’t afraid of the water,” Andros said, setting his sandwich down, “we could actually go to the beach sometime.”

“I’m not getting Kae a babysitter just so Zhane will stop complaining at you,” Kerone said.

“He doesn’t complain to _you_ ,” Andros pointed out.

“Hey,” Zhane said, nudging Ashley’s elbow companionably. “You just called KO-35 ‘home.’”

Ashley smiled at him, then around the table when no one else said anything. “My home is with you guys,” she said. “You know that.”


End file.
